


Yes It Does, Precious

by ileolai



Series: Fawlty TARDIS [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Nardole the poor long-suffering cinnamon bun, affenpinschers are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: Fic prompt via Elisi: ''The Doctor and Missy get a puppy.''As usual, Nardole suffers.





	Yes It Does, Precious

The only thing more disconcerting than Missy's presence in the TARDIS, Nardole thinks, is Missy carting a tiny, black, spiteful-looking affenpinscher around the TARDIS, cooing and fawning over it maternally. She's even fashioned it with a little floral bow-tie, like her own. That's an image that is surely going to haunt his nightmares.  
  
''Where on earth did you get that thing?''   
  
''Isn't he precious? The Doctor gave him to me.'' Missy says, cradling the beastly thing protectively. ''His name is Ambrosius and you will respect him.''  
  
He scoffs. ''I'd think it's you it should be worried about.''   
  
''What are you suggesting, egg?'' she says, innocently.  
  
''That you'll turn it into mittens when you get bored of it.''  
  
''Oh, how dare you. No, I have other plans.''   
  
That's sinister, but not unexpected.  
  
''Do you now?''

''Oh yes.''   
  
''Gonna feed it to us for breakfast or something?''  
  
''No, no.'' She smiles her strange, stiff smile. ''I'm training him to eat cranky little butlers that cast dubious aspersions about my intentions.''  
  
The tiny black horror yips in consonance.  
  
''That's very specific.'' Says Nardole.  
  
''Yes it is. Isn't it, Ambrosius? Yeees. Aww.''  
  
Nardole rolls his eyes at the nauseating display of affection between a murderous lunatic and her equally murderous-looking furry minion. He almost wishes she would get it over with and turn it into mittens, just so he wouldn't have to witness this, or have it glaring at him with its soulless black eyes anymore.  
  
''Well, have fun. I'm not going to be cleaning up after it.'' He grumbles, shuffling off.

  
He's wrong, of course.


End file.
